Not Always Black and White
by aphloner
Summary: It's not always Black and White and as ironic as it might sound, White knows that this is true. As she goes on her adventure with Cheren, her childhood friend, she'll start to see that some problems along the way doesn't have a clear answers, maybe even her feelings... so what will it be, Black, White, or none?
1. Nuvema Town

A/N: **Hello to all of those that actually are reading this! Just to clarify that I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All of them and the names of the towns is credited to Nintendo and all of those that worked extremely hard to make Pokemon: Black & White. Also, I would like to credit Woof-chan1 for their time to help me edit this chapter and hopefully many more. Hope you enjoy!**

The alarm clock went off, having a chirpy yet annoying Pidove cry, a ringing so piercing that not even the heaviest of sleepers can sleep through. White groggily rolled to the other side of her bed and slapped the top of the colourful, Pokemon-themed digital clock. She groaned and rubbed her eyes to see more clearly, not remembering that today is the day she would receive her first Pokemon. As she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, she thought of the day she would get a Poke—wait...

"Oh no! I'll be late to Professor Juniper's lab to get my Pokemon!" The sixteen-year-old exclaimed. White quickly jumped out of her Purrlion bed and changed from her pink pajamas into comfortable clothes, which consisted of a white tank-top with a black sleeveless jacket, ripped indigo jeans, black and hot pink high tops, and a white and pink cap with a Poke-ball logo on it. ⠀

She got her handy satchel and quickly went down the stairs where she saw her mother cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, White!" Her mother greeted.

"Mom, I'm gonna be late to Professor Juniper's lab!" White exclaimed.

Before her mom could even reply, the teenager was already out the door and on her way to the lab. _Today's the day I'll become a Pokemon trainer!_ She thought happily. ⠀

As she made her way to the lab, she caught up with Cheren, a friend of hers since they were children. Happy of seeing him, she exclaimed, "Hey Cheren, ready for today?"

Cheren, who was facing away from her, looked back and turned around. He gave her a satisfying smirk and said, "Of course. I'll be the strongest one out of the three of us!" ⠀

"Think whatever you wish," White scoffed back, "if anything, it might be that Bianca can be the strongest."

At that comment, Cheren couldn't help but laugh. "Bianca? You were joking right? She's too air-headed to even know she would be battling! Oh, speak of the devil." ⠀

Bianca came running, waving to her two long-time friends. "Hi guys! How are you two doing~? Are you guys excited or what?!" She asked cheerfully. ⠀

"We should probably get inside." Cheren and White said in unison.

The trio went inside the facility together and walked up to Professor Juniper.

The Professor spotted the three and smiled at them. She started with a speech, saying, "Welcome! My name is Professor Juniper, but most people just call me the Pokemon Professor. Cheren, Bianca, White, The moment you choose the Pokémon that will accompany you on your journey, your story will truly begin. During your journey, you will meet many Pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view! I really hope you find what is important to you in all of these travels… That's right! Befriend new people and Pokémon and grow as a person! That is the most important goal for your journey! Let's go visit the world of Pokémon!"

At this, Professor Juniper moved out of the way, revealing a brown leather suitcase. She turned around and opened the suitcase, revealing three poke-balls sitting inside. At this, she looked at the three and said, "So, who will be the first one?" ⠀

Cheren looked at white and then at Bianca and then said, "Ladies first."

The two girls then stared intently at the two and Bianca then said "White you should go first." ⠀

This resulted in White retorting back, "No, no, you go."

This kept on going for a few moments until Cheren lost his patience, who had little to begin with, and said "White, just go first!"

White, who looked unfazed, just glanced at him and said, "Ok."

She walked up to the suitcase and took a while to choose a Pokemon.

Once again losing his patience, Cheren tapped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms across his chest, muttering, "We don't have all day..."

Finally, White chose Snivy, and decided not to give it a nickname.

Bianca then giggled and said, "Ok, my turn!" She walked up and then said, "Hm... I'll choose Oshawott, and I'll call it 'Bubbles' because it's a water type!" ⠀

Cheren then sighed and said, "I guess I have to choose the only one left, which is you Tepig." He retrieved the last poke-ball and then said proudly, "You and I will be the strongest and beat the Elite Four!" ⠀

Juniper then said sophisticatedly, "Now, you're ready for your Pokemon adventure. While you'll record your findings of new Pokemon, don't forget to have fun."

At that, the three friends left and they decided to battle. Cheren, who lost to White, was too proud to admit it, and declared that one day he'd dominate her.

Afterwards, the trio went to the beginning of Route One. While the three were just going to go on their way, Bianca said, "Why don't we all start our journey together?"

Cheren scoffed at this saying, "Bianca, we don't have to do something childish like that. After all, we ARE sixteen years old."

Bianca then pouted, and after much persistence, Cheren gave in and then just held hands with her and White. While Bianca was much too oblivious to notice anything about it, White's cheeks turned pink to the rare physical contact, especially since she's had a crush on him for a while now.

"Ready? One, Two, Three!" Bianca exclaimed as the three took their first step together.

"Well, that didn't really change much for me." Cheren commented.

Bianca decided to ignore him and then said, "Well, I'll be on my way! Good luck to you two~!" ⠀

While White was about to go on her way too, Cheren grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to stop. This deepened White's blush, and she asked, "May I help you?"

"Do me the favor and do this journey with me?" Cheren asked, looking down to hide his rosy cheeks.

 _Wonder what's up with him all of a sudden,_ White thought. Nonetheless, she shrugged it off, and just replied with a simple, "Um... Sure."

And off the two went to start their adventure.


	2. Accumula Town

**A/N: Special love to woof_chan1 for being my lovely editor and to _hi_im_katie_! Hope you guys enjoy! x)**

As Cheren and White was walking through the route, Cheren found a wild Lilipup. "Woah, what's that Cheren?" White asked.

"It's obviously a Lilipup, White. Haven't you done your research?" Cheren sarcastically asked. White was starting to get annoyed by his remarks and thought, _Geez, why is he such an asshole nowadays? And why did he want me to accompany him again? Is it so he can mock me? Heh, he'll see, two can play that game. I'll be even STRONGER than him!_

She chuckled and then replied, "Sure, whatever floats your boat. Are you gonna catch it, or what?"

"Of course I am, I'll make it strong enough to help me beat the Elite Four." Cheren pushed his glasses up as to show how strategic and strong he would be. As cheesy as it was, it would still make White's heart thump a little faster, but pride would never allow her to admit this.

Cheren rummaged through his pocket and took out a miniature poke-ball, then pressed the button that was on the center of the ball, enlarging it.

"Alright, here goes nothing..." He muttered, and then threw it at the Lilipup. The poke-ball shifted, side-to-side, until a clicking noise confirmed that the Lilipup was caught.

"Yes!" Cheren happily exclaimed, fist-pumping the air.

"That was pretty good, not gonna lie..." White said. _Obviously beginner's luck..,_ she thought, _well, if anything, I'll totally get one too!_

As she thought of this, a Patrat scurried by her, then stopped to see who this stranger could possibly be.

Here's my chance! White thought. She took out her Snivy, and then ordered, "Snivy tackle!"

Snivy charged at the Patrat, which stumbled back due to the damage it took. Taking her chance, White took out her own poke-ball and threw it at the Pokemon. She stood there in anticipation. Just how it happened to Cheren, the poke-ball moved back and forth, and then a pause. White leaned slightly forward and simply waited, then the "click" came.

White gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness!" She said.

"Not bad, White, but still not as good as me." Cheren sneered.

"Hey, stop being such a douche already and let's get to the other city already, it's sundown!" White pointed to the sunset.

"Let's go to the next town then." Cheren said, and took white by the wrist, surprising her. _Is he DRUNK or something? What's up with him lately..._ White thought. She managed to suppress the blush that was creeping onto her face, and she just followed Cheren.

When they finally reached Accumula town, the pair noticed that the street lights were on, and nobody was on the streets, the town was a ghost town to the two.

"We should probably go to a hotel or something... If they're even open." Cheren suggested.

"I mean, it's the only place we can stay for now." White responded.

They managed to find a hotel and they entered, with a woman behind the lobby table bowing and saying, "Welcome, how may I assist you?"

"Two rooms for a night?" Cheren asked, taking out his wallet to pay.

"Hey, I can pay for my own room!" White protested, taking out some money herself.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but there's only one room available. Is that alright with you?" The receptionist said.

"Wait, wha-!" White managed to say before Cheren cut in and said, "Yeah, yeah, it's fine! How much is it?"

"110 Pokedollars." The receptionist answered.

Cheren took out the money and put it on the table, and in exchange, he got the key to the room.

"Have a good night!" The receptionist said while the two went to go to the room.

Once they got into the room, they saw that it was only one bed. White almost collapsed in surprise. _Does that mean we BOTH have to sleep in the same bed?!_ White thought with dread. The air around the two was full of awkwardness, neither making a sound.

"I-I'll go change..." White said.

"You go do that..," Cheren replied, "I'll go after you."

White went into the bathroom that the room provided and locked it. She leaned against the wall and covered her face with her hands, moving her fingers out of her eyes so she could see. She stayed like that for a minute or two, her eyes gazing just in front of her, until she finally stood up and changed into her pale pink night clothes.

Once she finished, she left the bathroom and said, "I'm finished, so go ahead and do your stuff."

"I certainly will." Cheren replied, with a suggestive smirk on his face.

"DON'T tell me!" White exclaimed, her whole face red.

Cheren laughed and then went into the bathroom. White decided to wait for him on the bed while thoughts were racing through her head. _Will I even be able to sleep tonight? Jesus Christ, why does this have to happen to me? Mom, remember I still love you, okay, because I don't even know anymore..._ White thought.

Cheren then got out of the bathroom, with his own pjs, which was just a plain white shirt and blue boxers. He crawled into bed and yawned.

"Night, White."

"Y-Yeah, night."

White lied down on the bed, curling herself up and just as she was about to sleep, Cheren's arm wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him.

 _Fuck my life... Well... Is it really? Whatever, I gotta sleep..._ White thought, and then closed her eyes to sleep.

 _Maybe I'll have nice dreams tonight._

 **A/N: Is it actually bad that I wrote like 70% of this at like 3:00 AM? I get most of my inspiration around that time.**


End file.
